


Repressed

by Kail_Thander



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Violence, Clueless Kagome, F/M, Fluff to come, Fortune Telling, Human Sess, Jealousy, Little bit of angst, Mates, On Hiatus, Sesshoumaru's mom is goals, or is she?, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_Thander/pseuds/Kail_Thander
Summary: Knowing the future came with distinct advantages for a Youkai. It could prevent a failure in battle. Grant prosperity in business ventures. Help forge great alliances between clans. It could also tear you apart on the inside as you struggle to cope with the fact that your mate is a very fragile human and isn't your mate yet.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 63
Kudos: 149





	1. Destiny

The scent of bitter lilac and salt brought Sesshoumaru to a dead stop. Jaken smacked into his calf from behind, his staff of heads clattering to the ground. Rin seeing the kappa fall stopped her twirling in her new dusky pink rose-colored Kimono.

“Lord Sesshoumaru, why did you stop?”, his young ward tilted her head, her side ponytail sliding further down no longer able to bear the weight of her newly placed flower crown.

“Rin you will go back to the village with Jaken.”, he replied not looking at her, staring at something in the forest the young girl’s brown eyes could not see.

He stalked forward away from the squabbling behind him. He heard the toad demon try and corral A-Un to turn around, while Rin questioned the toad mercilessly about where he thought their lord was going, would they make it back in time for the village festival and other trivial matters.

The Daiyoukai blocked out his pack as he went further into the trees focusing solely on the scent that was crying out to him. He felt his maroon markings lengthen and tried to breathe shallowly to regain his composure. The scent was unmistakable and filled with sorrow.

He felt the impulse to kill anything in his way, a pang started deep in his chest and he started to run. It didn't take long when and he slowed seeing a blood stained hand print on bark. He stopped just obscured by a tree having a perfect view of the bone eaters well.

The woman was sagging against the old well, clutching onto the wood. The miko was in obvious distress, her red hakama was torn and her leg was freely bleeding. Her raven hair obscured her face and was caked and matted with dried blood and dirt.

Sesshoumaru felt his claws sink into the tree and a crackling accosted his ears, his poison began melting the tree. His vision was double, and he knelt onto the grass trying his best not to give in to his inner demon.

“Kagome!”, an old female voice rang out approaching from the village near the well.

Kagome lifted her head revealing tear stained cheeks. She looked surprised, but called out in a hoarse voice, “Kaede?”

The older priestess ambled her way over to her with a small preteen child in tow. “What happened to ye? I thought you were to return home?” The wizened face of the miko questioned examining Kagome as she kneeled.

“I was attacked but, that doesn’t matter now. I think I broke my leg and I can’t make it into the well.”, she grimaced motioning to her injury.

“Hiro go fetch one of the village men! Go on! Quickly, now!”, Kaede barked at her young follower who took off back to the village. The old woman inspected Kagome's wound and made soothing noises to the girl. Kagome’s scent calmed having someone finally come to her aid.

The Lord of the West could breathe again. He took ragged gasps as he was hunched over the ground, he could feel the sweat dripping off his brow, the salt stinging his eyes.

He sat back on his haunches and watched the humans tend to his mate and cursed himself. The Daiyoukai had never felt so defeated and less like a demon than in this moment. If he had stayed in her village longer with Rin, not even an hour more he could have prevented this. He raked his claws haphazardly through the lush grass making rivets in the soil.

It was agony waiting for the villager to come. The young girl Hiro, was out paced as the man from the village dropped his staff and made his way over to the injured.

He heard Kagome give a yip in pain as she was hauled upward and helped back to the village as the monk clad in purple gave her assistance.

He snarled but, steadied himself as he noted that the priest commonly traveled in her pack looking for the shards. _Miroku_ , his mind idly supplied the name. He would have to thank the older priestess and the houshi in the future.

The Lord of the West had become obsessed with the pack. He knew everything about each one of its members. In this moment it was helpful. He knew the perverted monk had an intended that kept him in line and was no competition for his Kagome.

He heard the opening of a fan and a tinkling of laughter behind him. He gave no acknowledgement to the intruder but felt a pulse in his head start to take over. Only his mother could induce such a headache.

She moved to stand in front of him and took in his haggard appearance. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so ruffled before my son.”, her pale hand stretched out smoothing his hair back into pristine condition.

He took in another long breath before opening his eyes. His mother looked as regal as ever, the demon was in a black ornate kimono the fringes of it dripping in silver and smaller crescent moons decorated her obi. Her hair styled in her signature twin ponytails and her head held high with the smirk of an aristocrat firmly in place.

He stood no longer content to let his mother comment further on his person. She grasped his sleeve before he could turn to exit. He looked over his shoulder to find her frowning.

“I told you knowing the future could be a curse my son.”, her eyes locked with his showing an emotion he could not name.

“I know.”, he tried to shrug off her hand but, she held firm to his silk haori sleeve.

“You must be stronger than this, if you go to her now, she may not become your mate.”, her fingers dug into his arm.

“I know.”, he repeated more forcefully pulling away from her.

The female Inu Youkai watched her son leave with a regrettable sigh. It was hard being a parent, she felt her mouth tug down in a frown. She snapped her fan shut and tilted her head up to the sky. She gave a small smile when an idea came to her.


	2. Joining the Pack

It wasn’t his proudest moment; he just couldn’t help himself. He blinked looking at Inu Yasha panting and bleeding on the ground. A loud commotion was heard as Inu Yasha’s pack members fawned over him causing a tick to develop behind Sesshoumaru’s right eye. The wounds he dealt out to his brother were shallow and he had done no real lasting damage. He did not want to upset Kagome, but a message had to be sent. This was the third quarrel this week.

On the surface his battle with his half brother appeared to be in both of their repertoires of behavior. He doubted the woman in the priestess clothes had any idea it was related directly to her. The hanyo however, was glaring daggers into Sesshoumaru with a snarl on his mouth. The half breed clearly did know why the fight had transpired.

_Interesting_. The fact that Sesshoumaru wasn’t publicly called out for it made him pause and reconsider Inu Yasha. Perhaps the mutt’s instincts hadn’t been completely diminished by his human heritage after all.

“Don’t snarl at me Inu Yasha, I was only trying to help!”, the young miko stood towering over the half demon, throwing her hands up in the air exasperated.

“What?! Wench I ain’t,” Inu Yasha started to say only to be cut off by a small hand covering his mouth belonging to Shippou.

“Don’t yell at Kagome!”, the young fox kit stamped his feet on Inu Yasha’s leg trying to maintain his balance.

Kagome moved abruptly from his brother. She picked up her backpack and made her way over to him.

“Um…Can I assist you Lord Sesshoumaru?”, the girl shyly lifted her blue eyes to his.

The girl nibbled on her lip and her scent gave away her hesitance. Without thinking the demon lord raised his hand and tugged the girl closer to him by her arm. She stumbled but caught herself throwing out her other arm and grasping his chest plate.

Wide blue eyes and a flushed face stared back at him. She was staring at his face expectantly. At that moment the demon vaguely remembered she had asked him a question. Tamping down his feelings he instead casually swiped the inside of his wrist along the back of her neck pretending to steady her as he moved away and slowly released her.

“This one has no use for your supplies.”, he gripped his honeycombed sleeve in his hand and wiped the smear of blood off the crescent moon adorning his forehead.

Kagome seemed enamored staring at him. He felt his beast swell with pride and he added with a smirk, “The half breed did not harm this one during our altercation.”

The woman quickly turned around and pretended she needed to find something of great interest in her backpack. Her scent gave away her feelings. He nearly purred in satisfaction; Kagome knew he was the superior male of the group. He would provide protection for her. He alone had been left unmarred from the battle and could readily go again at any moment. He would be an excellent protector for any children they would sire together.

Inu Yasha gave a sharp growl and stood up abruptly bringing the groups undivided attention to him.

“You want to go again?! I swear I will drag you into next..!”, his brother was cut off by another higher piched voice yelling, “Sit!”. The subjugation beads gave off a purple glow as he was dragged face first into the ground.

“Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!”, Kagome stood from her backpack red faced and huffing. “If all your going to do is fight with your brother then, I’m going home.”

Sesshoumaru’s conceited smile at seeing the Inu Hanyo crater dipped into a frown. He didn’t want his mate to leave. He felt a twisting in his stomach and tried to shift to dislodge some of the feeling. His instincts called for him to soothe her. He thought since joining the group a month ago being near her would help settle him, so far it had done the opposite.

Kagome picked up her yellow bag and slung it over her shoulder calling Kirara who willingly transformed. As she mounted the beast, Inu Yasha had just enough time to pull himself out of his hole. He grabbed her arm trying to delay her.

And just like that Sesshoumaru was upon him, pushing his brother back into his hole punishing him for a second time that day for touching what was not his.

Inu Yasha emerged covered in dirt, just as the giant cat demon took to the sky.

Springing back into action Inu Yasha unsheathed his sword and got into a proper fighting stance.

Miroku and Sango both being spectators glanced nervously at each other.

Rin suddenly burst from the clearing with a basket full of flowers and Jaken panting out of breath behind her. Rin walked up to him smiling, “Rin has found the most wonderful place full of wildflowers, you must come see my Lord!”

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod and turned his back to his brother walking away.

Inu Yasha dropped his sword lamely down to his side.

“Well that was certainly something.”, Sango said with a knowing look in her eye.

“Yes, I sensed something interesting as well.”, Mirkou remarked seemingly deep in thought as he creeped his hand up and down the demon slayer’s backside.

“Pervert!”, and with a loud smack from Sango’s hand the groups mood shifted back to familiar territory.


	3. Waiting

It had been two days since his mate had left. Her scent had completely dissipated due to the heavy rains. The inu youkai shifted his back against the Goshinboku tree. Rin was happily running in the puddles trying to keep up with the fox kit. Shippou had stolen Jaken’s staff of two heads and was running after the imp with glee. The sight made him smile.

A huff brought his eyes back to the man with crossed arms looking pensively over at Sesshoumaru.

“Spit it out.”, he said in a guttural voice and lifted a silver eyebrow at Inu Yasha.

With a grimace the man seemed to mull something over for several minutes before blurting out, “Why, Kagome?”, his face matching the color of his haori.

Several moments passed before Inu Yasha realized he was not going to get an answer. That grated on him and he felt his hand itch towards his sword.

Sesshoumaru spoke surprising the younger man. “There are too many reasons to list. I do not take my claim lightly, if that is what your concern is.”

Inu Yasha fidgeted. Sesshoumaru was not backing down. His silver ears twitched on his head as he thought about it.

“You don’t even like humans!”, the hanyo cried pointing a clawed finger toward his brother’s face.

“Clearly.”, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the distressed youth and instead inclined his head to where Rin stood, pouncing on Jaken.

Inu Yasha stared dumbly at Rin and started to pace around the well.

Then with a smug smile he sat down on the old worn wood. The silence between the pair stretched on.

Finally having enough of his younger brother’s air of smug superiority he clenched his teeth and brought a hand to his brow rubbing his temples.

“What?”, barked the daiyoukai, clearly frustrated at being forced to spend time with the whelp.

“You realize Kagome doesn’t even know you exist as an option for a mate, right?”

Sesshoumaru froze and let his brother continue listening attentively.

“Kagome isn’t a demon. She has a home on the other side of the well, one you can’t get to.”, the hanyo added.

The sting of his brother’s words made him recoil slightly back. He glared at a spot just above Inu Yasha’s head. After Kagome had been gone for more than a day, he worried that his scent on her would fade and his claim would be undetectable, he jumped into the well only to meet solid ground. He had not known he had a witness to the event.

Taking his brothers statuesque features as a sign to continue Inu Yasha piled on, “She needs things,” the hanyo added almost stuttering over his words looking away from his brother as he put his hands in his sleeves. “She deserves love and compassion. You’ve shown none of these to her in a human way.”

The taller inuyoukai shifted standing from the tree. “This one will remedy that fact as soon as the time is right.”

Inu Yasha’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “What do you mean?”

The bastard had hardly spoken to the girl but found every excuse to brush against her and scent mark her. It drove Inu Yasha mad.

A flash of calming pink light erupted from the well. Without thinking Inu Yasha reached a hand down to haul Kagome up. Her other arm was grabbed, and the girl was hoisted high into the air.

Kagome looked at both the demons holding onto her arms. “Um, did you guys miss me?”, She gave off a nervous smile as she was released.

“Yes, this one did.”

Kagome’s head snapped up looking at Sesshoumaru’s face. He gave her a smile and gently took her hand in his own.

Kagome felt her heart pounding and looked at their interlocked fingers. He brushed the back of his thumb over the back of her hand and tugged her towards the village.

“Tell this one, how was your trip home?”, he questioned not mentioning her blush or her increased heart rate.

“I passed my Geometry test. I just need to focus on my, my….my biology test next week.”, she managed to eek out.

“Tell this one of “biology”, he inquired tilting his head.

She started to explain and Sesshomaru swiped his thumb again across her knuckles. He was glad she had not pulled away. The next festival was only a month away and he had to be careful with his intended, the prophecy that he received from the lizard demon not even three months ago had to come true. He would not fail in this. At first, he was worried his contact with the girl was early but, Inu Yasha’s conversation with him finally cemented his move.

If she did not know his intention of courtship before the festival, then how were they to become mates?

The breeze brought a new scent. He stopped and turned his head toward the North and stepped forward in front of Kagome releasing her hand. Kagome tensed next to him sensing two jewel shards fast approaching.

He shifted his stance to stand directly in front of her. A whirl wind blew silver hair strands behind him and quickly dissipated leaving a tan youthful looking wolf demon. Going through a mental catalog of allies and enemies he put a name to the face. Kouga, the wolf prince.

Kouga stood smiling only to freeze at the sight of the Lord of the West. Kagome stepped beside him and waved at the prince.

Kouga bowed low to Sesshomaru and smiled over his shoulder. “Excuse me Lord Sesshoumaru, I’m here for my future mate.”

Kagome gave off a nervous scent as Kouga scooped both priestess’s hands into his own.

“I’m sorry you waited so long for my return.”, the prince pressed both of her hands onto his chest.

Kagome shook her head side to side quickly trying to move away from the wolf. “It has been a long time hasn’t it, Kouga?”

“You are spoken for?”, Kagome could feel amber eyes stare into hers unflinchingly.

“No!” “Yes!”, Both Kagome and Kouga answered at the same time.

A deep laugh caused the group to turn around to find Inu Yasha laughing holding his stomach.

Kouga stepped forward and lifted his chin, “What’s so funny dog brains?” The two started fighting immediately.

Kagome adjusted her backpack and felt a clawed hand gently cradle her face and turn her to look at the owner.

“Will you do the honor of letting this one court you?”, he asked in a lulling voice.

He heard her heart speed up and she opened her mouth a few times before shaking her raven head no.

“I’m sorry. I just don't know anything about you. I know things are different in this era, but where I’m from courting is done only after you’ve known someone for a long time.”, she gave him a regretful smile and started walking towards the village.

The lord stood there for a moment trying to process what she had told him. He felt a squeezing in his chest. He would be able to put a name to the emotion much later.


	4. Willing and able

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff train ahead~

The waterfall cascaded around him and helped ease the tension out of his muscles. His pride was gravely wounded. Rejection was new to him and he found he didn’t like the taste of it. His clawed hand tangled in his hair as he swiped roughly through it.

The priestess had denied him a week ago.

How could Kagome deny his right to court her? Simply because she didn’t know enough about him? Maybe she didn’t understand that part was to come after.

 _Perhaps_ that was the problem.

The time she came from was not his own. He would have to do things her way. First, he would need some help.

* * *

It was midday when he found Kagome. She was walking through Inu Yasha’s forest gathering herbs for Kaede. She was hunched over and had just sat her basket down inspecting one of the flowering plants in the area with a look of concentration.

Sesshomaru made his move sliding behind her with practiced ease.

As she stood, she felt something close to her back. “Ah!”, she gasped and clasped her hands to her chest in surprise. She turned seeing the tall Inu Youkai with his hands behind his back.

“Lord Sesshomaru, my apologies I didn’t hear you.”, she took a few steps back with a smile.

“What brings you out here?”, she questioned, tilting her head. She clearly noticed his odd posture.

Taking a breath, he made the plunge.

From behind his back he produced the most beautiful orange lilies and presented them to her.

A blush formed on her faced as she tentatively reached for them. “These are so beautiful, I didn’t realize lilies even grew around here.”, Kagome said in slight awe admiring them.

“They do not.”, he replied in a matter of fact tone.

“You mean these came from my Era?”, she looked at him like he had grown a second head.

“Yes.”, he nodded proudly.

“Your able to go down the well?”, she asked her blue eyes squinting in confusion as she pointed at him.

“This one cannot.”, he tried not to show the disappointment on his face at stating the fact.

“Then, how?” She motion towards the flowers and then back at him, waiting for his explanation.

“There are no limitations this one can’t overcome for your happiness.”, he made direct eye contact with her and spoke softly.

He saw her blush deepen and she tilted her head down bashfully. He plowed ahead full force with his plan. He took her free hand in both of his gently allowing her to pull away if she wished.

“You may not know much about this one, but I know everything I need to know about you.”, he paused briefly watching her face for any sign she was uncomfortable.

She was chewing her lower lip considering him.

“Do the honor of allowing this one to court you. It can be as untraditional as you like. This one is willing to learn your era’s ways if you’ll allow it.”, he finished laying a light kiss on her hand.

She was blushing from head to toe and he could hear her increased heart rate.

“Yes.”, she was able to squeak out. She tried to calm her breathing feeling herself tear up.

His elated state immediately plummeted at smelling the salt in the air.

“This one has displeased you?”, he said as he let go of her hands.

“I’m so happy!”, she smiled and flung her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his robes.

He held her and smiled back into her hair.

The moment was perfect.

He had got them back on track. The festival was five weeks away, by then she would be _his_.


	5. The Date

Kagome checked her reflection in the mirror. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to leave her hair up or down.

She spun around in her new kimono again holding her hair off her neck. The white silk flowed easily around her and the honeycomb design was a copy of Sesshoumaru’s. She had found the gift in her yellow backpack and was excited to wear it on her first date.

She huffed and released her hair letting it fall around her face. She was going to be late if she kept adjusting herself.

She grabbed her yellow backpack that had her own gifts stored safely away at the bottom and a picnic basket.

She quickly made her way over to the well house calling her goodbyes to her family over her shoulder.

She made it to the well and jumped in. A warmth ingulfed her and she felt herself being pulled back into the past.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was waiting by the well when the flash of light appeared along with her scent.

He quickly pulled the smiling girl up and was slightly stunned. She wore a feminine version of his kimono. Judging by the silk it was made of the highest quality. There could only be one logical conclusion.

His mother had given it to her.

“I was thinking we could go further away from the village today. I brought us food for a picnic.”, Kagome hoisted the basket higher in the air.

“That sounds wonderful.”, he took the basket from the priestess and reached for her hand.

They walked in companionable silence to the hill overlooking the village.

She brought a blanket from her pack and spread it out. He peeked into the basket and found bento boxes. He passed out the food and they began eating.

The girl was pushing her food around with her chopsticks and finally placed them to the side.

“Do you have any hobbies?”, she asked the demon. She cringed inwardly at her awkwardness.

“This one enjoys painting and occasionally the plays that are put on at a village near the red river.”, he told her thoughtfully after chewing his food.

“Rin told me you painted her the beautiful flowers at your mother’s garden.”, Kagome reached into her pack and pulled out a wrapped parcel and handed it to him.

The demon took the gift hesitantly. “What is this?”

Kagome only beamed at him, “It’s a gift. I know this is a little untraditional but, in my time both parties can give gifts during courting, not just the male.”

Sesshoumaru sliced through the paper with one claw and found a pallet of colors.

  
“Now you’ll have to show me some of your paintings.”, she teased lightly bumping his arm.

She was pulled into a tight embrace by the demon lord. She hugged him back glad that he liked his gift. She had no idea she was the first one outside of Rin to encourage him in his craft.

The girl pulled away and dove back into her pack again.

She pulled out a familiar board and round circular disks.

“Have you ever played GO? My little brother brought this home and taught me how to play last night.”, she started to set up the board.

“This one used to play with his father.”, he picked up one of the discs to examine it.

“I will not go easy on you.”, he smiled and returned the piece to her.

“Your on!”, she exclaimed.

They played until the sun was starting to set.

He won every single round.

“Is there anything your bad at?”, she laughed as she started to put away the board.

“Calligraphy.”, he responded with a tight frown.

“Oh.”, she hadn’t expected a response. “I’m pretty awful at that too.”

He helped her set everything in her pack and offered her his arm.

They started their trek back to Kaede’s.

“Sesshoumaru, you must have many demons and humans alike vying for your attention. Why choose me?”, she put a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

“This one has met no other female that is comparable. You are educated, willful and bewitching.”, he skimmed his claws against her arm.

She felt herself blush.

“I like you because of how thoughtful you can be.”, she felt her temperature rise as she felt his gaze on her.

“Not just with your actions but, with your words as well. It’s refreshing to have someone say what they mean.”, she finished and chanced a glance back at him.

She almost tripped at the sight of the slight blush on his cheeks.

They stopped right at the village entrance.

“Thank you, Kagome.”, he bent forward, and she felt his hands in her hair.

She reached up and gave him a light peck on his lips.


	6. Summer Fun

Sesshoumaru contemplated the object in his hand. A bright red pair of swim trunks with black drawstrings were hanging from a single claw as he brought up the fabric to his face and sniffed them.

A flowery scent came from the fabric that he found to be present on all of his mates' garments. The texture of the fabric was something he had never felt before and he wondered what kind of person was able to produce such a good.

"I'm almost done. Are you coming?", Kagome's voice called out from the other side of the bush.

"Hn.", he grunted in response and stuck one leg in the hole.

He wished desperately that he could just bathe with her naked. That had been his original intention when he asked the priestess to join him in the lake. It was rather unfortunate timing that Shippou and Rin had both overheard him and begged to be brought along.

The priestess couldn't deny them and he would be lying if he said he could. Despite his desire to try and persuade his mate to end their courting early and consummate their relationship.

He heard splashing and a shout as Rin pushed the fox kit into the water. He finished dressing quickly, wanting to keep an eye on the youths.

Kagome was bent over tying one of Rins shoulder straps tighter. Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a beat. He had thought the girl from the future clothes were indecent before but, these garments were down right scandalous.

Two yellow triangles that were mere scraps of cloth were around her breasts with strings tied around her body keeping the fabric in place. Her arms, shoulders and stomach were bare and exposed for all to see. A black piece of fabric made her bottoms but, her green skirt had covered her legs more than this.

Sesshoumaru was next to the girl before he realized what he was doing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do you like my swimsuit?", Rin asked, giving a twirl and spreading her arms out above her head.

Rin's swimsuit was more modest. Kagome would later tell him it was a one piece and the girl was wearing swimming shorts similar to his own. The color was bright yellow and had vibrant red flowers decorating the cloth.

He reached out and patted his ward on the head ruffling her hair. "It suits you.", he said as he watched the girl squeal in delight as she ran off to play.

"Do you like my swimsuit, Sesshomaru-sama?", Kagome said teasingly as she looked at him from under her eyelashes.

The screaming of the children playing in close proximity was the only thing that held the Dai Youkai back from taking her right now.

Kagome smirked seeing the look on his face and lightly tugged at his shorts. "I like you in just trunks. You should be half naked more often.", she gave him a wink.

At this rate they would be mated well before the festival.

He grabbed his future mate and she shrieked as he jumped into the lake.

The cold of the water was welcome and he let go of the priestess and started swimming towards the surface.

Kagome splashed him as soon as he emerged and the children quickly joined in.

The sun was high in the sky when they had started swimming and they only took a break for lunch and for Kagome and Rin to reapply sunscreen.

Now that the sun was setting and the children were clearly worn out the demon was glad when Kaede called for them.

The children ran ahead and Kagome was diligently collecting the towels and stuffing them into her yellow backpack. He snagged her from behind and submerged them into the water once more.

The girl looked up at him as she swept her wet hair out of her eyes. She was going to say something but turned beet red and turned her back to him.

"Um...Sesshomaru I think you lost your swimming trunks.", she stammered out.

Sesshomaru carefully slid one claw underneath the knot securing her top and pulled.

Kagome flailed as she covered her breasts. He grabbed her hips and brought her back flush against his body.

"You asked this one earlier if your swimsuit was approved of.", he lightly raked his claws underneath her breasts and down her stomach.

"This one would much rather you not wear anything at all.", he whispered and lightly nipped at her ear. His fingers hooked on either side of her bottoms and pulled them off.

Kagome was flushed from her cheeks to her chest when she turned around to face him. The sight excited his beast but he kept himself in check.

The girl swam closer to him and placed her hands on his abdomen and slid her hands up his muscles and to his pectorals. Her blue eyes were playful as she pulled on his shoulders and leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips.

He deepened the kiss and let his hands wander. The priestess let out a moan as his fingers found her breasts and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

"WHY?!", the yell came from the bank and Kagome shrunk down in the water as Sesshomaru pushed her behind him.

He glared at his little brother as the hanyo was dramatically rubbing at his eyes.

Kagome hastily tied her swimsuit up and was swimming towards her bottoms as Sesshoumaru made his way to shore.

Inu Yasha paled as the naked Dai Youkai stood before him.

"The old wench was worried about you two when you didn't follow behind the kids.", Inu Yasha said and coughed into his hands looking away.

Sesshoumaru didn't try to kill Inu Yasha and instead went to the bush to collect his clothes.

The half breed was staring after him confused.

Sesshomaru would consider this slight forgiven. Just this once he could forgive his half brother.

His brother had given him the lilies after all.


	7. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shippou has something he needs to get off his mind.

Sesshoumaru could feel the weight of the kit’s gaze on him. Everytime the demon lord turned his head and caught the boy's green eyes he would blush and stare at the ground. The little fox clearly had something on his mind.

“Done!”, Kagome proclaimed happily, stretching her hands high above her head.

A squeal of delight made both of the demons wince. Rin was bouncing up and down and grabbed the item from the priestess.

A white stuffed dog was thrust in Sesshomaru’s line of sight. The DaiYoukai touched the animal and was surprised at how soft the fabric felt. He held back a smile as he studied the face. Inu markings similar to his own adorned the plushie, red jeweled eyes twinkled in the light and a red forked tongue spilled out of the beings mouth.

“Isn’t Kagome-Sama the best! Rin has never seen anything like this. Rin will treasure this always.”, Rin promised as she clutched the stuffed animal to her chest.

“It wasn’t that hard Rin, I can teach you next time.”

Sesshomaru gave the miko a smile. It was just like her to push aside praise and offer her talents to teach others. His ward was growing close to his mate and Sesshomaru couldn’t be happier.

Rin was occupied with Kagome asking her about her futuristic sewing supplies. The Lord of the West felt Shippou come closer to his side but decided against looking at the youth lest he scare him off again.

A tiny hand touched the demon lords sleeve and amber eyes flicked to the small child. Anxiety was practically rolling off the boy in waves. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the child.

Shippou looked towards the girls but didn’t say a word. He motioned to the demon lord toward the forest and the boy took off into the woods.

Huh. 

Curious.

He rose to follow the fox.

“This one shall be back in a moment.” 

Rin taking Sesshoumaru’s word as gospel returned to her conversation with Kagome. The girl wanted to know if her family was royalty to be able to afford such fine fabric. The InuYoukai filed that question away to ask the priestess later. He hadn’t thought the girl might be a hime but, that could explain the items of luxury she brought back from the future.

The fox demon was pacing around a large boulder and his tails were swishing in obvious agitation when Sesshoumaru entered the clearing.

The boy stopped when he noticed the greater demon's presence.

Shippou turned toward him and took in a deep breath and bowed with his forehead nearly brushing the forest floor.

Sesshoumaru felt even more confused than before. The kit was being very formal when he had no need to. He didn’t expect a mere child to recognize his status as Lord of the West, certainly the formality could be overlooked coming from Kagome’s kit. They were in no high court and the fox demon had never displayed this sort of attitude to him before.

“Great Lord of the West, I beg of thee a favor.”

Two silver eyebrows were raised by a surprised DaiYoukai. Had something happened to the boy? He was certain from hanging around with the future miko and their pack the youth never spoke in such language.

Why hadn’t the child just asked Kagome? The girl had no end to her love for the fox. Unless it was something the woman in question couldn’t give him, or refused him? Nothing was adding up. His future mate hardly denied anyone of anything and gave her things away freely to those in need.

“Speak.” Sesshoumaru settled for a tone that held no emotion. 

The fox got up from his stance and wrung his hands together. 

Silence stretched on and the fox seemed to be having an internal debate with himself.

“Shippou, tell this one what you need.”, Sesshomaru tried to lighten his tone. The Inu no Tashio had done this when he was a small boy and afraid to fess up to a crime when he had ruined his mother’s favorite kimono.

The method was effective and Shippou erupted with words that the InuYoukai had to strain to separate as the boy was speaking so fast.

“You are certain that her “birthday” is tomorrow?”

“Yes and it's a really big deal where she comes from! We’ve celebrated everyone’s birthday this year except hers. I want to get her something but, I don’t have any money. We need to do something special for her.”, the foxes eyes were beseeching as he stood on his tip toes.

“This one will see to it.”

“You need my help! She needs a proper party! I know everything about it.” The fox stood in his way.

If the boy was to be believed and this was such a big event for his mate he would make sure it was done correctly. The fox would not lead him astray.

“Let us plan a party.”, The Lord of the West agreed.

“Yay!”, Shippou pumped his fist in the air.


	8. The Plot Thickens

Kagome used her fingers to comb through the long dark hair. The strands still flowed like silk between her fingers despite the new color.

The future priestess looked at Sesshoumaru’s face, finding it at peace. She admired his long dark lashes and the sharp angles of his masculine cheekbones and jawline. His lips were parted just slightly and she felt his hot shallow breath on her leg. The light occasional snore made her want to kiss his forehead that was lacking his purple mark. Even as a human he was breathtaking.

She tried to stay perfectly still and only flicked her eyes up to Inu Yasha as he peeked his head into the hut. The hanyo’s face betrayed him as he grimaced looking at his brother in his new human form. Kagome wanted to send words of comfort to her friend but she didn’t dare speak them in fear of waking up the former demon.

Inu Yasha left without a word. The miko hoped the next time he returned it would be with that damned fortune tellers head on a pike. Kagome frowned to herself, reflecting on the events that led them here.

* * *

The morning started off perfect. Kagome opened her eyes to the feel of warm sunshine on her skin. A light breeze entered the room from her window and the birds chirped happily. The clanging of silverware could be heard from downstairs and the smell of pancakes had her getting dressed.

Her mother greeted her in the kitchen and Souta was already in his spot at the dining room table. A chorus of Happy Birthday was started as Grandpa came from the living room and sat down. Her mother placed a steaming pile of food in front of her.

She caught up with her family as she ate happily. After breakfast the priestess made her way down the well. 

A familiar sight of blue sky stretched above her along with fresh air. An arm was plunged down into the well offering her a clawed hand upward. She accepted and placed her hand in his. She was pulled upwards and into a strong chest as she felt the warmth of her courter’s embrace. 

The miko didn’t know how the Daiyoukai knew when she would arrive back but, he was always waiting. She inhaled as she snuggled more firmly in his hold. Sesshomaru smelled like sunlight and pine which she was grateful for. Inu Yasha could smell less than pleasant at times but she always thought that was due to his aversion of bathing.

They finally parted and Kagome looked into his amber eyes. He sported a slight smirk and even before he opened his mouth she had an inkling that he might be up to something.

“The group is still taking a day to rest. This one would like to take you somewhere special.” Sesshoumaru's voice was smooth and she felt a coil of warmth lightly ignite at the small of her back where his hand rested.

The Daiyoukai eyes dilated swallowing the surrounding gold and she felt his claws lightly scratch at her back as he looked down at her.

“Not that type of special place.” She saw him swallow and she felt embarrassment course through her as her cheeks were surely flushed.

Why did she have to be attracted to only men with heightened senses?

“That can be arranged after. If you aren’t worn out from the day’s festivities.”, his tone was teasing and she felt her curiosity pique.

“Festivities? Where are we going?”, the girl inquired.

Kagome could think of no human festival that was to be celebrated soon. Perhaps it was a demon celebration? The Harvest festival was still at least three weeks away.

“It is a small journey. You will have to trust this one.”, he said as he gathered her into his arms once more. She put up no protest and once again leaned into his chest. His hands tightened around her and pulled her flush against his side mindful of his armor. A cloud of his youki was quickly at his feet and he took off to the sky.

Kagome felt her heart beat quickly. The view from up here was truly beautiful and they were traveling quickly. She felt like she was only in his arms for minutes when they started to descend.

The priestess glanced at their destination. The structure was massive and was quickly swallowed up by protective walls as their feet touched the ground in front of the gate. She couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips. 

Iron bars were twisted and made into the shape of a crescent moon that marked the gate on either side.

  
Kagome looked to Sesshomaru as the gate opened. Was this his  _ palace _ ?


	9. It's my party and I'll kill if I want to~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore and blood in the middle, ye have been warned. Daddy is not happy ~

The gates opened and Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and tugged her along. They passed a hedge garden and other fancy structures that the girl hoped he would agree to let her explore later. A small bridge stretched before them and as she took the first step Kagome felt like she was pushed underwater. 

Her senses were overwhelmed, the air was thick with multiple strange demon energies. She couldn’t even see all the different demons however, she felt them prodding at her. Many brushed against her reiki with curiosity others seemed to have more malice in their jabs.

The Daiyoukai gave her hand a squeeze and flared his youki out. He gave her hand another squeeze and she did the same with her reiki and she felt them all back off. She felt disoriented and winced trying to keep upright.

“This one apologizes. It is unprecedented that my orders have been disobeyed. You will not be subjected to any other attacks on your person while you are in my keep.”

The priestess could tell by the strain in his voice that he was furious. If the clicking of his jaw wasn’t a good indicator the harsh markings on his cheeks were. Kagome had never seen them look so jagged up close before.

Kagome reached her hand out and cradled his cheek, brushing her thumb along the ragged maroon stripes. His hand rested over hers for a moment and she thought she had crossed a line and he was going to remove it, instead he turned his head and kissed her palm.

“I suppose I can accept your apology just this once.”, she smiled at him, teasing him to make him feel more at ease.

“Hn.”, he grumbled but, smiled at her all the same.

He took the lead once again and she started walking up the steps into the structure. She looked around admiring the craftsmanship. The wood was all polished and gleamed in the light, the shoji doors were in pristine condition and lanterns lined the hall. They passed many doors and she could see the shadows of different demons completing various tasks.

Finally at the very end of the hall he turned and slid a massive shoji door open. Kagome stared in awe at the sight before her. An indoor garden was flourishing in what had to be the center of the compound. Tables and chairs were set up along with an abundance of food. Although beautiful, it wasn’t what had shocked Kagome.

“Surprise!”, all of her friends called out in unison as they tossed colored paper into the air. 

The priestess felt overcome with emotion and clutched her hands to her heart before looking back up at Sesshomaru. The demon smiled at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Loud protests were heard in the background from both Shippou and Inu Yasha. 

Kagome giggled and rushed in to greet her friends. She couldn’t believe they had put this all together for her. Presents were thrust upon her and she was quickly ushered into a chair. 

“Open mine first!”, Shippou thrust a brown ornate looking box into her hands.

“No, Open mine first Kagome-Sama!”, Rin was dancing on her tiptoes and a heavy parcel was placed in the cradle of the birthday girl's arms.

“Now, Now, children behave. Besides, I think she should open this one’s gift first.”A lovely demoness came striding to Kagome's side.

“Of course!”, Kagome stuttered and flushed. She wanted to make a good first impression. She glanced at Sesshoumaru’s mother again. Who knew her mate had gotten all his good looks from his mother. The poise and odd way of speaking would clue her in even if their shared demon markings did not.

“Oi! What about mine!”

She looked at InuYasha in mild shock. She was surprised he had gotten her anything much less remembered.

The bickering continued and she could tell that Sesshomaru was about to break it up. She held out one hand to him and smiled. 

She had never felt so loved before as he placed his hand in hers.

* * *

Lunch had been a hit and Sesshoumaru should have felt contentment. His future mate was in his castle and was thoroughly enjoying herself, he hadn’t even gifted her with his present yet. 

His mother had decided to grace them with her presence and Kagome was hitting it off rather well with her future in-law. Almost everything was falling into place.

Sesshoumaru made sure to catch his mother's eye and she nodded while pouring Kagome more tea. Good. She would watch over his mate for the moment. He had an urgent matter to attend to.

He strode through the halls and tried to keep his temper under control. He had almost lost it when he felt the complete and utter disrespect some of the lesser demons had shown his chosen intended. The announcement wasn’t formal rumors had quickly spread that he was courting the Shikon no Tama priestess. If he let this slight go now he would surely be on the same path his father walked. He would not lose her. He would make an example now so there would be no need to for it later. 

The doors to the main court opened and all the chattering demons fell silent. He stood in the center and looked around at his audience. He was committing all their faces to memory, he would not fail in this.

“Lord Sesshoumaru what a surprise to see you-”, the voice was silenced as the daiyoukai slashed at the throat of the boar demon with his poison whip.

A thud was heard along with a gargle as the boar fell to the floor and started convulsing, holding onto his neck as blood sprayed everywhere. The strike had been calculated, he had used his poison whip thousands of times in battle. The Lord of the West had struck out with finesse and made sure not to behead the demon. He needed the court to watch their comrade suffer as he died, slowly and painfully. All eyes were trained on the boar's as he gasped for breath and no one moved an inch to come to his aid.

Sesshoumaru waited until the council member expired to continue. None of the demons were foolish enough to speak or even move in the room, they all stayed hostage in their seats.

“This one will not accept lies.” His golden eyes that were tinted with red scanned the room.

“If any of you have a problem with my future mate speak now.”, his tone was filled with a promise of imminent demise.

One prince from the South rose from his seat and Sesshoumaru didn’t hesitate in his strike. The prince fell and he never left the center of the room. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins as his rage started to consume him. He wanted to tear this place apart to make sure he missed no one that would harm Kagome. 

It was only for her sake that he held it together, barely. 

After the collective gasps left the room he once again waited for the prince to slowly bleed out. The Southern King would be a problem for another day, now every soul in the room knew no one would receive mercy from his unending rage.

The room was once again silent and the Daiyoukai took in a calming inhale through his nose.

“No other objections?”, he surveyed what was left of the high demon court.

One by one they all bowed their heads to him. 

He walked out of the room and through the keep to where his intended was safe. He raised his hand to open the door and noticed blood speckled on his sleeve. He took a detour and went to his private bath and quickly changed and washed.

Everything would be perfect for his mate, he would make sure of it. 


	10. Cake

Kagome was exhausted from all the attention she was receiving. The table was overflowing with gifts. Fine kimonos were placed on the table that had been a gift to her from Sesshoumaru’s mother. Judging by the quality and a lavender one that was identical to Sesshoumaru’s own robes, Kagome had an inkling that his mother had given her the robe she found in her backpack.

On top of the kimonos laid Rin and Shippou’s gifts. Shippou had given her an ornate box with kitsunes engraved on the side. Rin had crafted two paper lanterns and colored on them with crayons. She had laughed as one of the images depicted her riding on top of Sesshoumaru in his full demon form.

Sango had given her three yukatas that she had sewn herself. Kagome was excited that she and Sango now had matching outfits. Miroku had supplied a pair of new sandals to go with the new outfit.

Inu Yasha’s gift was strange. At first she thought it was a flute or some sort of musical instrument. A long heavy tube made out of some type of porous material. The tube was gleaming white and as she pressed it to her lips Inu Yasha’s ears immediately flattened and he pulled the object away from her mouth.

“Don’t! Don’t do that here.”, he warned as he took the tube from her hands. He put his gift in the box Shippou had given her.

“Why not? What’s it for?”, she asked her curiosity burning from inside her. 

“Just trust me. You should do it later, around Sesshoumaru and no one else.”

Kagome thought she caught a look of smugness from Inu Yasha and decided that she would definitely ask Sesshoumaru if he knew what the object was.

Thinking about her- she paused. Was he her boyfriend? Courting was more serious in this era, perhaps fiance? She liked the sound of that. Where was he? He had slipped out right before she was ambushed with gifts.

Kagome rose from her chair and was intent on finding where the daiyoukai had went. A delicate clawed hand was felt on her arm. The priestess looked into warm amber eyes of her future mother in-law.

“Come with me. I simply must give you a tour of my beautiful garden.” The demon tugged her along by loping her arm through hers. Kagome wanted to object but felt vastly out of her element with the Lady of the West. Social etiquette wasn’t her strong suit in the modern world and it certainly wasn’t any better in the past. They started on the path and walked away from the rest of the group.

Sesshoumaru’s mother chatted idly about the different plants that were imported from other regions. The demoness seemed to favor pastel colors and Kagome made a note to remember that. His mom was a lovely companion just like her garden however, Kagome couldn’t help but glance at the door hoping that any minute she would catch sight of honey-combed robes.

“You must be enthralled with my son. I’ve never had a visitor come to my garden and stare at the door for most of the tour.”, his mother remarked with a smile as she slowly fanned herself.

Heat gathered across her face and the priestess opened her mouth to apologise. His mother snapped her fan shut harshly before she spoke and laughed.

“Do not worry Kagome. I was much the same way when I was courted. There is something about Inu males, perhaps their raw aggression or passion is almost irresistible.” His mother gave her shoulder a bump and continued walking ahead.

Kagome quickened her stride to match the teasing demoness. “Do you know where he went?”

“Oh, If I had to place a bet -”, she paused as she fanned her face for a few moments. “He’s probably slaughtering those demons who were foolish enough to try and test your power as you walked in the gate.” She said the last part nonchalantly but her eyes were sharply trained on the priestess.

Kagome faltered a step and she felt her face grow pale. Sesshoumaru was The Lord of the West. A fact she had never forgotten thanks to his retainer Jaken. The little toad demon spouted the information to any he came into contact with singing the man praises. It wasn’t until that very moment that Kagome considered what it meant to be courted by a Lord much less mated to one.

Had she caused him a hardship by coming here? She was human, a fact that most demon’s looked down upon. In her naivety she had only been looking for love. If he loved her and she loved him she thought they could get through anything. She had never considered that her loving him could be his demise. Hadn’t his own father been condemned to the same fate for loving a human?

Her future mother in-laws face was suddenly too close to her own and she took a step back on instinct. An unsettling smile that was full of gleaming white teeth spread across the older woman’s face. “Surely, you didn’t think he had abandoned you at your own party?”, she asked tilting her head.

The demoness was digging for something. This felt like a math test that Kagome had not prepared for and the instructions were in a different language that she couldn’t comprehend.

The priestess set her jaw and answered truthfully. “No. I know he would never abandon me.”

This seemed to please the Lady of the West and she once more turned her gaze to the flowers. Kagome wasn’t sure if she could trust the demoness. She couldn’t tell if the Inu youkai had good intentions despite being Sesshoumaru’s own mother. The future priestess debated with herself for a moment.

Kagome had no idea how the western court was ran. She didn’t want to interfere or make a fool of herself and by extension Sesshoumaru. The multiple demon energies she felt surrounding her this morning were overwhelming and she wasn’t trained enough to pick out how many were testing her. If Sesshouamru had left her party to deal with them did that mean he was in danger? 

Her anxiety flared at the thought and she tossed caution to the wind. This time Kagome grasped her guide's hand and held onto it firmly.

“I need to help him. Take me to where your son is.”

Loud barking laughter echoed in the garden. Kagome felt her confidence fall as her future mother in-law lost her grip on her fan and it clattered to the ground. The demoness turned her back to Kagome and took in deep inhales and dabbed at the corner of her eyes.

Kagome felt her temper flare and put her hands on her hips. “Hey! I’m the priestess of the Shikon no Tama. I can do stuff!”

Smooth. Kagome chided herself as soon as the words left her lips. The first meeting with her mother in-law and she had just proclaimed she could “do stuff”. She could have brought up her competency with a bow and arrow or how she could purify demons. No, her mind had supplied in the heat of the moment that she could simply “do things.”

Before Kagome could make things worse the shoji doors slid open. Sesshoumaru stepped in and her eyes roamed over his body. The daiyoukai didn’t look like he sustained any injuries. In fact Sesshoumaru looked better than when he had left.

Sesshoumaru looked confused as he made his way over to her. 

“Mother are you all right?”, he questioned with his brows furrowed.

“Better than ever.” , she replied straightening her robes and picking up her discarded fan. “I was just having a bit of fun with your mate. She is quite charming. I like her.” The demoness winked at her.

Kagome scrunched her face and rubbed her hand across her eyes. She was certain she was red with embarrassment and there was nothing she could do to stop the flush that had spread across her skin.

“Time for cake!” , his mother exclaimed and excused herself sweeping back over to the other party members.


	11. Party Crasher

The cake was delicious and everyone was eating happily around her. Kagome took another bite and slowly chewed. The cake felt heavy in her mouth and she spared another look at Sesshoumaru. 

Now wasn’t the time or place to bring up her sudden insecurity about becoming his mate. 

The daiyoukai that consumed her thoughts caught her eye and gave her hand another light squeeze. She looked at their hands that were interlocked. Warmth spread out from his palm and his fingers intertwined with hers, his talons on this hand were woefully short. He had cut them after accidentally scratching her while picking her up from the well.

She felt her stomach sink. A demon de-clawed. Was that what she was doing to him? Forcing him to give up pieces of himself to be with her? How many more accommodations would he have to make simply because she was human? If he had chosen a demon to mate with-. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shoji doors slamming open. Sesshoumaru stood dropping her hand as he faced the intruder. A figure dressed in black robes was hunched over and moving rather erratically with a cane gripped in one of its hands. Kagome moved to the side of Sesshoumaru to get a better look.

For every three steps forward the demon took, it seemed to lose its balance and would wind up taking two steps to the side. Her new position allowed her a better look at the intruder's face. Patchy green and black scales were on high feminine cheeks and black eyes seemed to be moving independently and not focusing on anything in particular in the room. A large blackened tail was moving haphazardly from underneath the robe as she continued to stumble into the room.

One of the palace servants rushed in from behind the demon. The servant bypassed the stranger and dropped in front of Sesshoumaru on their knees. The servant, a kind looking human, placed his forehead on the floor as he spoke in a warbled tone. “Please forgive us sire! The fortune teller said this matter was most urgent.”

Kagome had no idea that the palace had human servants. She added that to a growing list of questions she had for Sesshoumaru later as she watched to see what he would do next.

Sesshoumaru ignored the servant and spoke out to the fortune teller, “Why have you come here uninvited to this one’s keep?” The question was laced with his displeasure.

The fortune teller kept stumbling forward into the room and made it an extra five feet before slamming her staff down onto the floor. The sound was loud in the garden and everyone looked towards the source of the noise. The stranger's eyes seemed to finally focus and she raised her staff and pointed it accusingly at Sesshoumaru.

“You! How dare you! I came as soon as I heard that you had chosen a human mate.”, the voice that came out of the creature was surprising, Kagome expected it to be raspy and old. Instead it was light and she didn’t falter in her accusation.

The priestess expected the Lord of the West to be infuriated or even strike out against this intruder. Instead he shared a look of confusion with his mother. 

“You had given this one a prediction not three months ago, that the Shikon no Tama priestess was to be my future mate. Why are you surprised?” The daiyoukai’s chin was raised and his eyes were narrow. He looked like he was trying to puzzle out a riddle.

Kagome’s eyes widened as she looked back and forth from the two demons. Why hadn’t he told her this? Did he believe in fate so heavily that he started courting her based on a prediction? When they first started had he even really liked her?

“I never would have paired you up with a human.”, the lizard woman scoffed and shuffled her hand through her robe pockets. She pulled out an Ofada like Kagome’s grandfather pressed into the foreheads of unassuming strangers. 

“Now you will suffer for your indiscretion!” With astounding agility the lizard flipped into the air and threw the paper at Sesshoumaru. The paper stuck to his forehead and the demon landed down on its haunches. 

A deep suffering sigh left the daiyoukai’s mouth and he raised a hand to peel the paper away from his forehead. The Ofada was stuck and a cacophony of laughter was heard from the lizard. 

Clearly done with the lizard’s antics, Sesshoumaru struck out with his poison whip. The lizard gracefully sailed through the air dodging the attack and landed on the ceiling by the door. Strange hand signs were thrown in the air as the lizard clung to the door frame with her feet.

A white light engulfed Sesshoumaru and the miko had to shield her eyes. A wave of dizziness passed through her and she blinked rapidly. The fortune teller had escaped.

Kagome turned her head to the group to make sure everyone was okay. The table had turned over sometime in the chaos. Everyone seemed to be accounted for. She crawled around the table to where she spied the edge of a honey-comb sleeve.

Laying on his side was Sesshoumaru. She was certain it was still him despite his startling human appearance. Her hand reached up to brush the black strands of hair from his face. Grey eyes opened and he smiled seeing her.

Her face must have given away her shock as her future mate’s smile faltered.

A gasp and then the words of a child told the daiyoukai what had happened. “Lord Sesshoumaru is just like Rin now!”

The room was silent and no one dared moved as Sesshoumaru brought up a trembling hand and examined a lock of black hair. 

“Hn.”, was the last sound he made before passing out.


End file.
